guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jamster/Mafia/StoneSummitMafiaD1
:So Shadowcrest is out already. That's too bad for him. Can you tell us if this was a stone summit job? 00:02, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Shadow was never in it :P I just added it to start things going (check the mafia talkpage.) You do not know who killed Shadowcrest. (Yay for the voice of power) ---Jamster--- 00:06, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::XD k. Well, with absolutely no evidence to go on, I will abstain from voting at all. 00:09, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::R.I.P. Shadow (I lolled at it :D ). I'd say, no lynch --- -- (s)talkpage 00:27, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't want another innocent person to die. No lynch. -- -- talkpage 00:31, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::(I was totally ROFL'ing when I saw that shadow got to participate in our little game :D) Also voting No lynch. Isk8 00:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Shadow didn't participate in the game. He was too late to sign up, so he got an instalynch :P --- -- (s)talkpage 00:41, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::You guys do realize that no lynch just accomplishes Mafia's goals, right? Then we don't find anything out and they can just start killing everyone off --Gimmethegepgun 00:52, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hmmm, yeah, that's true. LYNCH GIMME!!!! :D --- -- (s)talkpage 00:54, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Let's lynch Shadow! I don't care that he's a dead body :P Or maybe Warwick since he is giving Jamster such a problem with communication :D --Gimmethegepgun 00:58, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, you are the one that wants someone dead. Why would you risk killing an innocent person? Unless, ofcourse... :D --- -- (s)talkpage 01:01, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That's a decent idea. Let's lynch Warwick. 01:03, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I will abstain from voting. BTW, hao we communicate? Misfate 22:02, 2 January 2008 (UTC) subhead, quote "I will abstain from voting at all." And look who wants Warwick dead :P Anyways, my vote is hanging between no lynch and lynch gimme for his suspicious bloodlust. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:05, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I? But fine, don't lynch Warwick. I'm abusing bold so much... 01:06, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, you know that I'm right anyways --Gimmethegepgun 01:07, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::I wasn't telling yo uto unvote, recast it if you want. It was just something I noticed ;) I think Warwick just wanted to stay anonymous to everyone but Jamster ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 01:09, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Now I want to lynch Viper. 01:09, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Votehopper alert! I vote Lynch Gimme though now, lynching Warwick out of nowhere is suspicious, you got to admit. Btw; I suppose at the end of the day, everone's last vote counts? -- -- talkpage 01:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I never bolded any statements, so I hadn't cast a vote yet Viper. However, since you're so against attempting to find anything out about personalities, I'm thinking you're a Stone Summit! Lynch Viper! --Gimmethegepgun 01:12, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::oH NOEZ! IT's A CONSPIRACY! I just HAD to put that up here --- -- (s)talkpage 01:14, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::PARANOID!-- 02:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I'm back, being in the UK gives you time to sleep (Waaaay tired). Anyways no lynch unless I see a reason to do so. RT | Talk 11:52, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::How are we going to stop people who've been lynched from telling others who everyone they know's role is? RT | Talk 15:14, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::To freely quote Jack Bauer, 'You're gonna have to trust them.' -- -- talkpage 15:30, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ok, hey Progger RT | Talk 15:32, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You always with your Jack Bauer references... Stop making freaking references! --- -- (s)talkpage 15:33, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Laughs, but it's so cold that has to close mouth to stop saliva freezing RT | Talk 15:34, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::So, who's left to vote? RT | Talk 18:10, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I want to vote but i dont know who for, if i dont vote thats just a waste, i reckon i'll vote later, probably for misfate if he dosent say anything-- 20:21, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::What's Lynch mean? =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:22, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Hang em, rip their limbs, skin em and leave em for the vultures --- -- (s)talkpage 20:27, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::wow when u put it like that i really don't want to be lynched-- 20:30, 2 January 2008 (UTC) subhead2 Well, it actually is only hanging... :D --- -- (s)talkpage 20:30, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :You could always vote no lynch RT | Talk 20:31, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Uhu --- -- (s)talkpage 20:31, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::Then Viper wouldn't have to be skinned. RT | Talk 20:33, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, my name is a reference to Skin of Vipermagi... PILLOX DONT LYNCH :D --- -- (s)talkpage 20:34, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Lolz, DW. You don't seem to be mafia RT | Talk 20:34, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Five people would have to vote lynch for him to be drawn and quartered. It doesn't look like that's gonna happen. As a votehopper, I must now change my vote to lunch Felix. I'm hungry. -.- 20:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Urm... your Felix RT | Talk 20:37, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::He's going to get some food methinks :P As am I --- -- (s)talkpage 20:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Stop! Hammertime RT | Talk 20:39, 2 January 2008 (UTC) HOW RUDE! pfft. forget you all xD --Shadowcrest 20:50, 2 January 2008 (UTC) : /forget --- -- (s)talkpage 20:50, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Forgot RT | Talk 21:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Back on Topic Where's Misfate? Did he drown in the snow? --- -- (s)talkpage 22:01, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :IDK, it's just the first day. He only freezes after 48h RT | Talk 22:07, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::I thought it was after 96 hours? 4 days? Isk8 00:21, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::VOTE LUNCH FELIX! =D Or no-one, if felix was only joking about voting for himself. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 00:22, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::You guys TOTALLY missed my pun! I said LUNCH Felix, not lynch! My beautiful subtlety, gone to ruin... T____T 00:24, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::EDIT: Lynch no-one then -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 00:25, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::: Pillox bold your lynchvotes, as per articlepage :P --- -- (s)talkpage 00:26, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Or else... RT | Talk 08:01, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Lolwut? I abstained from voting(look up). So Xfire or IRC? Misfate 20:20, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :It was to Warwick... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:31, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Lolwut. Misfate 21:32, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::Irc IMO. join #GuildWiki on Irc.freenode.net RT | Talk 22:18, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I haven't used IRC in five years; someone remind me how? ^^; 22:33, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::If your using Firefox serch chatzilla RT | Talk 22:37, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Opera has IRC built in RT | Talk 22:37, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Trillian works as an IRC clientRT | Talk 22:37, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No way, I finally have a use for Opera! Lololol. Triple browsers ftw. 22:38, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::head to IRC.freenode.net and i think it auto connectsRT | Talk 22:40, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well it didn't, but maybe I need to mess with some firewall settings. 22:41, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Booting opera nowRT | Talk 22:42, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Aha, in the top bar go to chat RT | Talk 22:42, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well I made an account, and now that url is asking me for a password that I never set. Something about Nagios. 22:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Huh? try chainging your username RT | Talk 22:48, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I can access freenode's north american server with no problem, but not the European one... which I assume is the one you're all using? 22:50, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'm on #GuildWiki on irc.freenode.netRT | Talk 22:51, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I think I'm incapable of figuring this out. 23:00, 3 January 2008 (UTC) #Connect to irc.freenode.net #type /join #GuildWiki #Chat RT | Talk 23:02, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :I can't connect, it keeps asking for an account name and password. 23:03, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Try /msg nickserv identify what you want pass to be RT | Talk 23:04, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::I figured it out. 23:13, 3 January 2008 (UTC) 48 hrs Day cycle is over right? No lynching then? -- -- talkpage 23:19, 3 January 2008 (UTC) : 'The night phase lasts 48 hours, and you have that long to send in night actions.' <- This is the day, I said it'd last 5 real time days. I think :s Sorry, haven't been updating the votes, will do now. ---Jamster--- 23:27, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::My votes probably seem kind of confusing. For clarity and simplicity's sake, my vote currently stands at lynch Viper. 23:28, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Olol, I can't read. -- -- talkpage 23:29, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm on IRC, join me if you would like RT | Talk 08:02, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::Side note: In the night phase, IRC is mafia exclusive ^^ btw: Lynch Gimme (bloodlust stuff, and accusing me of mafia-being :O) --- -- (s)talkpage 12:55, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::How can IRC be mafia exclusive, coz townies could enter and find out who they are. RT | Talk 13:19, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, we just have to trust townies to not join IRC during the night. Mafia may discuss during the night, and townies mayn't pick up a word of that. Part of the game... --- -- (s)talkpage 13:22, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yh, suppose so RT | Talk 13:38, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Registered #GuildWikimafia (as I couldn't register #GuildWiki as Isk8 was on it) you can change topics on that and it will save the state. RT | Talk 15:22, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I have this vague memory that you can make IRC channels invite only, and then any mafia members can /nudge the channel, then be invited by hOps+ if they think it's necessary. ---Jamster--- 19:05, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That means that op would have to be Mafia. RT | Talk 19:38, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Make the Op be the one that's Mafia boss, I mean that's kinda what they do. Or maybe Jamster so he can make sure dead people aren't saying anything to living people --Gimmethegepgun 19:50, 4 January 2008 (UTC) IRC First off, Please use this for general chatter, IRC will be only for night. What I suggest mafia members do is (one member should do this): #Register with freenode (irc.freenode.net) #Log on and type /join #Channelname (keep it secret) #Register the channel /msg ChankServ REGISTER password (password can be anythign you want) #Use Special:Emailuser to email all other mafias the channel name, password etc. don't tell any non mafia the channelname, as that is what keeps it secret from us. RT | Talk 19:52, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, Jamster should probably do that so he can make sure no one is cheating there (dead talking to living) and is really easy to tell him the final vote --Gimmethegepgun 19:53, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, jam can you do this. Use #GuildWiki for general Guildwiki talk RT | Talk 19:54, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Attention You break from your heated discussion as an anguished cry comes from the nearby valley. The noise wasn't human, but it still sends a shiver down your spine. The Sun comes low overhead, and you all realise that soon night will fall. You have '''One day' left to make your votes. At 23:25, UTC, 06 Jan, Night will fall. Prepare yourselves. Mafia members will be given the IRC Channel after this message. '' ---Jamster--- 23:26, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Ok, if were in the snow all cold, where are we going to sleep? RT | Talk 08:09, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::We roll up to one spot to stay warm and stuff. Y'know, smiteball without smiting :D --- -- (s)talkpage 08:18, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::That sounds... disturbing RT | Talk 09:04, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::It's a common way of staying warm in cold places... *curses at mouse, stupid return button on the side. Had to retype that 3 times* --- -- (s)talkpage 09:06, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Ouch, eat the mouse, it will give you food. RT | Talk 09:07, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::But he controls the on screen mouse. The on screen mouse is a monster when not held under control... :O --- -- (s)talkpage 09:09, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well i have to vote so im going to vote lynch Misfate seeing as how he's keeping quiet-- 11:59, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Confirming my Vote Gimme --- -- (s)talkpage 12:02, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::If Misfate doesn't post soon he's gonna die of frostbite --Gimmethegepgun 02:23, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::As well as Warwick. Misfate's last post was 21:32, 3 January 2008 (UTC)... And Warwick's last post was 00:25, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 02:32, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Wait, doesn't that mean Warwick is dead now? --Gimmethegepgun 02:33, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I was just wondering that myself... Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 02:34, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Why are you guys still talking? it's night now.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:35, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I guess you're right. Well, Warwick died of frostbite I think anyway so... --Gimmethegepgun 02:38, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::As did Misfate-- (Talk) ( ) 02:40, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::No, he has another 20 hours or so to post --Gimmethegepgun 02:42, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Huh? I thought it was 48 hours or you die?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:43, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::No, you're "encouraged" to post within 48 hours, but you die after 4 days --Gimmethegepgun 02:44, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::o.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:45, 7 January 2008 (UTC) POST WHAT? Misfate 04:55, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Night Sorry, couldn't log on last night, intarwebz died on me. Updating the page. Please, no one post, if possible I'll try and get this page to be read only once I've finished with it (is that possible on talk pages? :P ) Those of you with Night actions now have 48 hours, until 23:25, UTC, 08 Jan, to send in their actions. I will not do anything with messages sent to me via IRC, as I have no confirmation it is who you say you are. If that makes sense... ---Jamster--- 09:10, 7 January 2008 (UTC)